FRIENDS?
by skylerr22
Summary: this is my first story please review
1. Chapter 1

**_Maddies POV_**

it was a cold morning it was a monday and i just woke up to go to school (aka hell with demons) anyways as i walk into school i head to my locker and head for gym class (yay.) the gym teacher tells us we are swimming (good thing im not code red) anyways i get in the pool and we are playing volly ball i could'nt help but look back to the girl in the corner she has dirty blond hair and she is wearing a black one piece i could'nt help but think to my self "is she shy? why dont she come and join us wh..." my thoughts went away when the gym teacher(miss rita i think i will call her ms R) told carrie to join in because she can't just sit back there in her room i thought to my self AGIAN! "_carrie...i like that name..." she hit the ball and it hit some girl in the back of the head everyone laughed she did too but when carrie laughed everyone gave her a mean look then that girl just looked at her and said "you think thats funny?" carrie started to frown i felt bad so i steped in and said "well everyone else thought it was funny" the girl just looked at me with a rude look and was going to say something but thats when ms. R told us to knock it off and go to the locker rooms and change. i went to the locker room and took a shower i changed into a pair of blue jeans with a black tank top and i fish tailed my straw berry blond hair when i was on my way out i herd someone screaming being my normal self i ran and what i saw just made me want to scream and cry a group of girls i pushed threw the ground when i saw the victum it was carrie i put her into a hug and said "whats wrong carrie?" she anwserd still crying "help me im dying..." i look at her and notice she is covered in blood i head into my thoughts "she is on her peroid did she not know what that was?" i anwser " its okay carrie every girl goes threw that" everyone just kept throughing tampons and pads at her and saying "plug it p plug it up" they said that over and over again FINALLY ms R shows up and gets everyone out she tells me to go to class and takes carrie to the office i head to class but i had to put on my jacket to cover up the blood and ran to the secound class of the day i just hope carrie is okay..._

____**CARRIES POV_**_

i followed ms. rita to the office i am glad that...wait i never got to ask her for her name she knew my name probley because of what happened in the pool today she did'nt pick on me when i was on the shower floor coverd in blood which i did'nt know everyone gets when i saw her looking at me in the pool her eyes looked not rude but like she was woundering why i was'nt joining in but when the volly ball hit jackie (i dont know the girls name) i felt that she was differnt not a bad way but a good way anyways i walked to the office where i sat down next to ms. rita then the princpal walked in and ask me if i wanted...orange jucice? ms rita told him "thats not going to help" i was really scared when they told me they have to tell my mom what happened i yelled "NO!" i did'nt mean to do this i knocked something off his desk i was a little scared when this happened it was'nt because of the knocking off something i did it with my mind...


	2. Chapter 2

**_CARRIE_**

when my mama came and picked me up from school she told me that i was having dirty thoughts in the shower thats why i was bleeding, i said "no mama some girl told me that every girl goes threw that its normal is what she said" mama said "no she is a slut like the rest of them girls at that school" i said "mama you don't even know her..." mama said "go to your closet carrie" i said " no mama" she said "GO TO YOUR CLOSET AND PRAY LITTLE GIRL!" i said "NO MAMA!" she pulled me to the closet i screamed but she was too strong she then pushed me into the closet and slamed it shut and locked it i kept screaming saying "LET ME OUT!" then there was a big crack on the door because of me i don't know how that happened all i could do was pray...

**_MADDIE_**

it was the end of the day and i got on the bus 14c and i sat down in the first seat then this girl named tina and jackie sat behide me and ask me if i like boys or girls or maybe i like to hang out with freaks? i said " i like both and what freak?" tina said"you know carrie white... to bad she likes boys you all would make a great couple you know freak with freak..." jackie started to laugh" i said "um hate to be rude but your a b***ch and carrie is not a freak she did nothing to you so why talk about her that way? " tina just gave me a angry look so did jackie they both got up and went to the back of the bus but then i got off the bus and got home ate, got on facebook,did my went to bed i fell asleep thinking about carrie and why they call her a freak...


	3. Chapter 3

**_MADDIE_**

when i got to school the next day i had on black shorts with a white t-shrit that said _"imma bee"_ it also had a picture of a bee, anyways i walked to gym class and i bumped into carrie i said hi and she ask me what my name was i told her it was maddie she said " thats a pretty name" i told her she had a pretty name too we started to talk all day in gym class i told her stuff about me like for example i like boys and girls mostly boys (bi) also i told her about my family i ask her about her self but she would say not much and ask me more stuff about me i was really confused in why she wanted to know alot about me" anyways when gym was over we went to the gym locker and tina and jackie and other girls walked over to us and started to sing "_freak 1 and freak 2 what a pair one is werid one is lame what we going to do?"_ they started to laugh carrie started to frown i then said "i thought u all had a life why spend it on picking on me and carrie?" they just rolled their eyes and walked off" i then left carrie and went to my social studies class.

_**CARRIE_**

i went to my next class (art) i drew a picture of a teddy bear with ice cream i was about to color when the bell rang i then ran out of the room and went to LA class and good thing maddie was in my class because when i read my poem everyone giggled and snickered at me when i read my poem out lound mr ray (forgot his name) told me next time don't sacre the class next time every one laughed except for maddie,sueson, and tommy thats when tommy said "jackass to the teacher" maddie had a surprise look on her face (i did too) the teacher kicked him out and thats when maddie said something "wait all he did was stand up for carrie you pick on her because she is not a little slut that flirts to get good grades no offense tina" the whole class was really surprise, thats when he kicked both of them out which i felt bad finally the bell rang and i left to go home.

IN THE OFFICE

maddie asked tommy why every one calls carrie a freak he told her he did'nt know why but it made him mad that they always pick on her for no reason he then ask her that his girlfriend (sueson) told him that her friend tina and jackie said that she was bi so maddie told him she was but she mostly liked boys it depends on who they are and if they are good people. time passed and they both were called into the office where they told what all happened they were told they had to go clean the gum from under neath of the table and clean off the tables which they did'nt care becuase they got to talk more and plan on what they would do to stop people from picking on carrie he told her he would brake up with sueson if she evered picked on carrie for no reason and maddie said she would b slap the stupid out of them tommy laughed when she said that by time they were done they became friends and had to thank carrie for well they did'nt know what for they wanted her to know that they would be there for her no matter what the price may be


	4. sorry

**sorry about not naming the people right its been a while and i can't remember all the names i knew there was carrie,tommy,sueson (sue),heather, and tina~~~~~ anyways im just going to keep the names the same its easy for me to remember and i don't have to update the names of the characters because if i do i will mess up on it if i don't update alot.**

**i will get to it when i get more ideas also you should know that i have to go to school and we are taking test for the whole week**

**also the fact that i am reading facebook or playing games~~~**

**so again i am sorry that i put the wrong names of the characters i will try to get them right the next time i make a story about carrie (when i am done with this one).**


	5. meeting mama pt 1

**im going to still call tinas friend jackie becuase well i don't know why its just fits her i think i don't know so please review and enjoy also i am making carrie ride the bus.**

**_C**ARRIES POV

it was lunch time and i went to sit with maddie she ask if she could come over i said sure because i would be rude to say no thats when sueson came ( or sue) over i got scared at frist but she sat down next to me and maddie then tommy came over i was so happy and confused when he came over he is so cute... anyways maddie and tommy had a very funny fight over how rainbows were made...? which tommy came up with a werid idea not as werid as maddie though i think they are like brother and sister when lunch was over we went to school.

MADDIE POV

when school was out i walked with carrie to her bus when i got on the bus i txt my mom and said going to a friends house anyways when we got off the bus we walked up into the house carrie said" my mama is not home" i said " oh okay whats your mom like anyways?" carrie looked at me and said " she loves to pray and she belives in god" i said " oh..." carrie said " oh what?" she said "oh what?" i said " carrie i don't think me and her would see eye to eye?" carrie said"why" i said " becuase i like boys and girls" carrie looked at me surprise and then said " its okay maddie just don't tell her" i said " okay" we then herd her come in...


	6. meeting mama pt2

MADDIE POV

when she walked in she said carrie and carrie said im in the kitchen mama she then walked in the kitchen she looked at me and said "oh hello im carries mom margaret and who are you?" i said "my name is maddie its nice to meet you" she smiled and told me that i should go home because carrie and her have to do something, i said "oh okay see you at school carrie bye" i then walked out the door and down to the street and walked all the way to my house not so far when i got home my mom left me a note saying she is going to be home late so i just did the normal stuff i did all the time and took a cat nap.

CARRIE POV

when maddie left mama said " carrie don't hangout with her" i said " mama why" she said"because she is a little slut" i said no shes not you don't even know her" she then made me go pray in the closest and i was to tired to fight so i did as i was told and when i was down i took and shower and went to bed early.

**sorry that it was short i just needed to update this story i may make some long and some short so again sorry that this chapter was a little short.**


	7. Update

_**im not going to update chapters for friends for right now because i don't know any ideas and im just not that into this story anymore i will try to update, so im sorry if you were hoping to finish this story if i do update i make it short anyways sorry again...**_


End file.
